Metal electrodes have long been used in a variety of battery applications. Typically, an electrode prepared from a metal should have a high porosity and surface area while maintaining the current-carrying capability of the electrode. Additionally, the electrode should have good dimensional stability when subjected to thermal cycling such as occurs during charge and discharge of the battery. Further, the maximum amount of electrode area should be packed into the smallest volume possible to maximize the high rate charge and discharge capability of rechargeable batteries. This allows down-sizing of conventional battery structures with attendant efficiencies in utilization of space, weight, and the like. Additionally, the electrode should be as uniform in structure as possible to optimize performance. The subject invention is directed to providing an electrode structure with these characteristics.